Unfortunate Reality
by AndSoSheWrote
Summary: Harry Potter is known in the wizard world as The-Boy-Who-Lived, but what he doesn't know is that he's also known as Remus Potter's son. While Harry tries to adjust to all of the changes in his life, he finds friends and even something more to help him with his journey. AU, DracoxHarry, JamesxLilyxRemus. Rated M for coming chapters. Revised Version(Edited on 5/26/16).
1. Picture Perfect

**Note:All characters/places in this fanfic are owned by J.K. Rowling. Sadly, I have no claim to them whatsoever.**

 **Updated on 5/26/2016**

 _Chapter One_

"Woah!" Amazement lit up Harry Potter's face as he tried to look at everything all at once. The shops surrounding Diagon Alley were the weirdest looking buildings the boy had ever seen and he wondered briefly why no muggles had stumbles across this place. People lined the sides of the streets with some even crowding the middle of the road. Children raced from store to store and asking their parents for this or that.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry!" Hagrid puffed up his chest proudly and then began walking.

"This place is amazing." Harry tried to look at each shop, noting all of the bizarre items that were being sold. One shop held what looked like wands, while another had cats, owls, rats, and frogs in it's display case. The boy heard what sounded like a screeching owl in the pet shop, but his attention was quickly drawn away by the crowd of children all peering through the window of a store called 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. Harry briefly wondered what 'quidditch' was. After a while, he turned back to the staring children. Coming to stand right behind the crowd, Harry found what they were looking at: a broom with the words _Nimbus 2000_ written on the handle in gold script.

"It's quite a broom, isn't it?" A voice spoke from behind Harry, making him jump.

"Yes, I suppose it is." The boy turned to see a very tall man wearing a threadbare tan trench coat hugging his broad shoulders. He looked to be about 30 with a smattering of tiny scars on his left cheek. Harry looked into the man's eyes, watching as they turned a luminous yellow. He returned the boy's gaze, smirking slightly.

"Hello, I'm Remus." The man spoke finally, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Harry. It's nice to meet you." The boy quickly shook the man's offered hand, thinking that he had a case of deja vu. This man seemed eerily familiar, but Harry spoke nothing of it.

"Harry! There you are. Are you ready to go see your vault?" Hagrid's voice rang out from behind Harry, scaring the boy for a second time.

"Hullo Hagrid. Sorry, I got a bit distracted." Harry looked at the man again, hesitant to leave. " Yes, I'm ready."

"Good. Nice to see you again, Remus." Hagrid nodded curtly to the man standing beside Harry.

"Hagrid." Remus smiled softly down at Harry, his eyes like the sun."Harry, It was a great pleasure to see you. I hope we will see each other very soon." With that, the yellow eyed man turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a very confused Harry trying to figure out what he meant.

"C'mon Harry. Let's go see what you've got waiting for you at Gringotts." Hagrid spoke to the boy beside him, knocking Harry out of his thoughts. The pair headed down the sidewalk towards the overly large building at the head of Diagon Alley.

"Hagrid, who was that man just a couple of minutes ago?" Harry looked up to see Hagrid flustered at the question.

Hagrid let out a sigh."I guess you'll know soon enough." He didn't really know how to explain this predicament to the boy, so he thought avoiding it until Harry could talk to the headmaster was the best option.

"So this is the Bank?" Harry stood at the base of Gringotts looking overwhelmed.

"This is the main branch, but they have other branches all over the world." Hagrid explained while the doors opened on their own. Gringotts looked even bigger on the inside. Mean looking little men waddled around everywhere.

"Best accountants in the world, but you don't want to get on their bad side. Nasty creatures, Goblins." whispered Hagrid. The odd looking pair made their way to what looked like the front desk where a smug looking goblin sat, reading something resembling a newspaper, but with moving pictures. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw himself along with Hagrid walking out of the Leaky Caldron. _Why_ , the boy wondered, _am I on the front page?_

"Young Harry Potter wishes to make a withdraw from his family's vault." Hagrid told the goblin who was eyeing the pair warily.

"Do you have the key?" The Goblin's voice sounded like sandpaper, scratchy and unpleasant.

"It's here somewhere-" Hagrid dug through the inside of his jacket,"Ah. Yes, here it is." It looked tiny compared to Hagrid's huge hands, but Harry could see a 'P' scripted on the top of the old fashioned key.

"Follow me, please." A smaller goblin appeared beside Harry and motioned for him to follow.

"Go on, Harry. I've got some business of my own to attend to. Just do what the goblin says and you'll be alright." Hagrid then resumed talking to the head goblin.

"Follow me, please." The goblin spoke again, but this time he was more insistent.

"Er-Right." They walked slowly around the front desk and towards what Harry assumed to be the back of the bank. A large door with something resembling a keypad, only with a big hole in the middle materialized in front of the goblin.

"Hand Please." Harry held out his hand. The goblin produced a small sliver of a knife and promptly slit a small cut on the pad of the boy's thumb. He then held out a little vile to catch the blood falling.

"Ow! What was that for?" The boy cradled his injured hand to his chest and glared menacingly at the ugly goblin.

"Testing. Must make sure you're a Potter."

 _Ah. That makes sense, I suppose,_ Harry mused to himself.

"Key Please." The goblin held out his shriveled hand expectantly, and then curled his fingers around the key once Harry placed it in his palm.

"Stand back please." Hobbling up to the door of the vault, the goblin poured the blood in the hole by the door then stuck the key in after it. It was like someone flipped a switch. The door started moving on its own, a snake danced around a phoenix, then slithered down the door. _Click._ The vault was now open.

"Enter Please." Harry couldn't get his feet to work. The vault was so bright it hurt his eyes. Gold littered every available surface, with a nicknack here or there. Necklaces and jewelry were scattered throughout the gold. However, none of this really caught Harry's attention. In the middle of all of the treasure was a lone picture. Two men and a woman stood together, and it was obvious from the way the men held the woman that they all loved each other. The people in the picture were smiling brightly, and then the woman would turn her head and kiss both of the men once on the cheek. Harry's mother would kiss the men on the cheek. Harry's father would smile down at her. The other man-Remus- would look at the couple lovingly, then kiss his Mum's head softly.

Harry's Mother.

Harry's Father.

Remus.

The light dimmed after that, and Harry fell face first onto the floor, out cold.

"-have to tell him." Harry woke slowly, almost like he was coming out of a fog. His head hurt along with a small twinge in his left arm. There was a voice that sounded eerily familiar, but the boy didn't know where he'd heard it before.

"Later. Shh. He's awake." All of the noise instantly quieted at the hushed voice. Gradually, as if he was stuck in mud, Harry sat up. Instantly, stone walls and dim lights greeted him, along with several faces the boy wasn't familiar with; however, two of them were familiar: Remus and Hagrid.

"Hello, Harry. I'm glad to see you're awake." Harry zoned in on the speaker. He was an old man with an all white beard as long as his belly. His eyes twinkled and his lips turned up in a smile.

"Right. And you are?" Questioned Harry. The boy was completely confused as to why all of these people were here. He was also felt really strange.

"I, my dear boy, am Dumbledore. My job is headmaster at Hogwarts and I oversee most things in the wizarding world." The man-Dumbledore-stated and looked at Harry with concern.

"I brought our potions master, Snape, to help with the nasty concussion you gave yourself. Also with us is Lucius Malfoy and Remus, who I'm told you've already met." Snape, a greasy haired man who wore a long black robe, glared at Harry. The headmaster gave the Remus and Snape both a disapproving look, then turned back to the boy. "Lucius was with me when I got notified of the accident."

"It's nice to meet you; although, I guess the circumstances could have been quite a bit better." Lucius Malfoy held out his hand to Harry, and they shook. The man had long white hair and a runner's body, but what really held Harry's attention was his eyes. They were a light grey with little flecks of green in them surrounded by pale lashes.

"Hullo. It's nice to meet you as well." Harry murmured, transfixed by the man's eyes. He stood up from the bench he had been sitting on, and turned to the Headmaster once more. "You've explained why everyone is here except for one, but he's the only one I'm really curious about. I want to know why there's a picture of my Mum, Dad, and Him. I don't really understand anything that's going on!" Harry huffed and pointed an accusing finger at Remus, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Harry, since there's no other way, I think it would be better to let Remus explain the predicament." Dumbledore declared gently.

Remus slumped onto the bench where Harry had been sitting earlier and began his whole explanation.

"James, Lily, and I, along with Sirius and Peter, were the best of friends. We all did everything together. However, your parents and I were closer than the others. You would never see any of us without another. James and I were friends first, but then we met Lily. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met. James thought so, too. We had endless fights over who would ask her on a date, or who would bring her flowers. Mind you, we were only 12, as you are now." Remus took a deep breath and continued

."Finally, I think Lily got tired of always seeing us fighting, and told us we could both ask her out...As long as we did it together. We both thought she was crazy for suggesting such a thing, but It was the only solution we could find. In the following days, James and I planned a spectacular first date, complete with candles and a picnic." Remus smiled softly at the memory, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"We asked her out a week later. Sirius thought we were crazy, and Peter said she would never say yes to anything so outrageous. But, we had luck on our side that night I think, and she said 'yes'. After that, we would go out together, but James and I would still fight occasionally over who we thought Lily liked better. On the night of our final fight, we both said some awful and hateful words, and we might have even threw some hexes at each other." Remus glanced at Dumbledore guiltily, but the headmaster just chuckled.

"Lily tried to break the fight up, but by that time, too many things had already been said. Weeks went by before we talked to each other again. Finally, I think James got tired of hearing Lily nag him, so he came to apologise. I wasn't very accepting of the apology until James told me why he was so determined to have Lily to himself. I can still remember the exact words he said,'Remus, I'm just so scared of losing you. You're my best mate. If I don't have her, and you leave, I'll be alone.' I know it doesn't seem like much, but coming from James, it was what amounted to a declaration of love. After that, we all grew closer together, and eventually, we all got married. In secret of course." Remus stopped at Harry's sharp intake of breath, but went on.

"I didn't know Lily had given birth, or that I was one of the fathers until after I had been sent to Azkaban for their murders. I had been on an assignment for the Ministry of Magic for a little over eleven months. Letters could be owled of course, but they were checked before being given to the person receiving them. I told Lily and James that I would send letters every few days, but the letters never said anything hinting at our relationship because in the wizarding world, at that time, anything like we had was not just frowned upon, but almost completely unheard of. I didn't want anyone to think there was something wrong with James or Lily, so I hid our relationship from the members of my team." Tears streamed down Remus' face. He looked over at Harry apologetically.

"It wasn't until I got back to our home that I heard about what had happened, but Aurors had been sent to pick me up already. I didn't even get a chance to see you. By the time evidence had been found that it was He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and not me, you were already ten years old. I've been jumping through every legal hoop you could possibly think of to finally get to bring you back home where you belong. I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me, or hear anything else from me, but I really do love you, and I hope that you will move in with me. I know that school starts tomorrow, so you don't have to give me an answer now, but please use the semester to think about it, and just give me an answer by holiday break. I really hope you'll join me Harry." Remus looked so positively broken in that moment. He had tears dripping down his face, just like Harry.

"I-I-I can't. I-" Harry sobbed. He didn't realize he had started running until he had made it well out of the room and down the hall. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he came upon an unlocked room. The boy crept inside and locked the door behind him. He leaned against it and slid down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He didn't realize there was someone else in the room with him until he heard the voice speak in front of him.

"How did you find this room?"


	2. Chocolate Fingers

**A/N: Thank you to those who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. You guys are the reason I write. Sorry for taking so long to update. I had finals and grades and just….Ugh. Sorry! :c**

 **Notice: All characters/most places belong to J.K. Rowling, and I only mess with their lives a little(lot). HueHueHue. Now, On with this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Edited 5/26/16**

 _ **Before:**_

" **How did you find this room?"**

 _Chapter 2_

Draco was _livid_. After his dad had shooed him into this god awful room, Draco had proceeded to try every hex and curse he dared to open the imposing magic-infused oak door standing between him and freedom. After what seemed like hours, the boy slumped against the wall opposite his enemy, a self-deprecating smirk twisting his features.

 _BAM!_

Draco jumped at the sound of the door slamming against the wall behind it. A boy, no older than himself, ran inside with tears staining his cheeks and slammed the door behind him, then slumped against it. Draco took a moment to study the weeping boy in front of him. His raven black hair pointed in all directions, looking like someone had yanked and pulled at every single strand. Long, inky-black eyelashes framed intense fiery-emerald eyes, partly camouflaged by the thick, oval glasses that were way too big for the boy's face. Whilst examining the raven haired boy, he had the weirdest urge to comfort him. _How odd,_ Draco mused.

"How did you find this room?" The intruder jerked his head up, banging it on the door with a yelp. His emerald eyes landed on Draco after surveying the room around him. Draco chuckled slightly at the confusion swirling in the stranger's green orbs and the pink tinging his cheeks.

"Wh-What?" The raven haired boy stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

" . . ?" Draco made sure to emphasize each word so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself again. He sent a questioning look to the boy sitting on the floor, wondering why he hadn't realized who Draco was. It wasn't that he was conceited, per se, just that his family was rather well known in the wizarding world. His face had managed to be in the Prophet quiet often, much to his mother's dismay.

"Oh. Uh, I dunno. I was running and this was the only room that was unlocked, so I just…" The boy ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"This room only opens to those in need. It's kind of like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, or so I'm told." The smugness and intrigue Draco felt must have shown on his face because the other boy blushed harder, if that was possible.

"So it's magic then." Disdain was threaded in the boy's tone, which was odd considering he was obviously a wizard himself. It was always a great story when a wizard hated magic, or at least it was in Draco's not-so-humble opinion.

"Of course. What else would it be?" a doubtful look crossed the smaller boy's face, screwing up his eyebrows and adding a wrinkle to his forehead.

"I don't know. Something normal?" Ah, so he really was a muggleborn. Only muggleborns thought of non-magic as 'normal.

"This is normal. In the wizarding world, this is as 'normal' as it gets. If you plan on going to Hogwarts, which I assume you are, then you're going to have to get used to it." The doubt wrinkle was still there, but the smaller boys face was beginning to relax just a little bit, and Draco felt a bit smug, considering he was gaining the boys trust, if even just a little bit.

"How'd you know where I'm going to school? Do all wizarding children go there?" The raven haired boy finally stood up, but he was still very small, compared to many boys his age. Draco dwarfed him by at least five inches, and he was wearing extremely baggy muggle clothing, which didn't suit his already petite frame in the least.

"Most children in this part of the world do, including me. Unless the family has a tradition to uphold in another school, Hogwarts in the closest, so it's more convenient. Hogwarts is one of the oldest schools in the wizarding world, and many families prefer this school mainly because it is a tradition." Well, most of that was true, anyway. Most families actually send their children to Hogwarts because it's the easiest to graduate, and you're almost guaranteed a ministry job, if you want one.

"Oh. I heard some children talking about the 'houses of Hogwarts' when I was looking at the-never mind. What were they talking about?" So he really didn't know anything about the wizarding world? Draco's mother and father had taught him all about magic and everything that went with it at a very young age, so this strange boy not knowing anything about the world he came from was odd.

"Didn't your parents teach you these things when you got your acceptance letter? Usually the letter comes with an information packet for muggleborns. Did you not get one?"

"Uh..Nomusthavegottenlost." The small, raven haired boy mumbled to the ground, kicking a small pebble across the room, only to hit the wall with a small 'clink!'.

"Owls never lose their mail. They're trained to deliver their mail, no matter what."

"Well, mine got lost." The smaller boy's face was still tilted to the ground, but he was rigid, his posture daring Draco to object again.

"Harry! Harry, where are you?" A booming voice outside the room caught both boys off guard as the smaller boy-Harry?-flinched and quickly retreated from the door.

"Are you the one who's lost?" Draco questioned the would be Harry. A nod came from the raven haired boy, confirming what Draco had thought.

"So your name's Harry?" Another nod."I'm Draco. It's nice to meet you, Harry." Draco stuck out his smallish hand, waiting for Harry to take it. Once he did, the pair shook.

"Why're you being looked for?" Although it was fairly obvious Harry had run because he was upset, Draco was still curious about why.

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now."

"Alright. That's fair, but I just want to know if I'm going to be in trouble for harboring a fugitive." Draco jokingly took a step back and made a scared face, earning him a small laugh from Harry. _Such a beautiful laugh_ , Draco thought, but quickly shook it out of his head. _No, not beautiful. Just boring. It's just a laugh_.

"Maybe, but don't worry, I won't tell if you don't." Harry's face blanked again, and he slowly moved towards the door, reaching for the handle, and then stopped.

"Wanna come with me?"

One small question. That's all it took for Draco to know that he was already in trouble. One ' _Wanna come with me?'_ and Draco was lost.

"Sure. I should find my father anyway." Draco reached for Harry's outstretched arm and together the boys opened the door on their blooming friendship.

"Dumbledore?" Remus was sitting on the bench Harry had vacated earlier. Right now, he was trying really hard not to completely break down, and having Dumbledore pacing back and forth across from him really wasn't helping.

"Yes, Remus?" The old man stopped and turned to Remus, his eyes still twinkling, but his mouth was set in a grim line.

"D-Do you think," sniffle sniffle,"H-Harry will ever forgive me?" The broken looking man wiped at his eyes and plunked his head back against the stone wall he was leaning his back against.

"Well, my dear boy, I don't know of anything that needs forgiving. However, the heart is a tricky thing. It can sometimes see things our eyes cannot." Dumbledore drew his flowing robes up around his ankles and made for the door.

"Come, we must go and find young Harry now. He will need to be taken home soon, I think."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why's it so dark?" Once the boys had stepped out of the magic room, it had disappeared, leaving only a wall and a painting in its place. Before, the walls had been lined with brightly lit candles and floating lanterns, but now it was pitch black and neither of the boys could see the other, even though they were standing so close.

"I don't know. Do you know which way we should go?" Harry felt rather than heard Draco turning his head back and forth, contemplating.

"This way." Harry tugged on Draco's hand, urging him to follow. After three steps the raven haired boy felt something right in front of him, and thinking it was a doorway he walked towards it.

And ran right into the wall.

Shmack!

The impact sent both Harry and Draco sprawling, heads clanking together as they fell, Draco right on top of Harry.

"Dwaco?" Harry spoke into the other boy's hair, and then spit the strands that got into his mouth out.

"Yes, Harry?" The harsh tone Draco used wasn't near as reprimanding as the boy thought it was, and the raven haired boy burst out laughing, with Draco soon following.

"I don't think we should go this way."

"Yes, I'm well aware. Maybe you should let me navigate from now on."

"Probably for the best." The blonde helped Harry up, and they continued on their journey, but this time going the the opposite way, and they found this route to be much better.

"Want some?" The boys had been walking for quite some time, and they had just stopped to take a short break, during which Harry pulled out a small candy bar.

"No thanks. I don't really like chocolate." The bite Harry had been ready to take paused in mid air with his mouth hanging open.

"You don't like chocolate?" Disbelief was clear in the raven haired boy's tone, making it obvious he didn't believe the blonde headed boy.

"Not particularly, no."

"Have you ever eaten it before?"

"Yes. We have chocolate often at the manor. It's my mother's favorite dessert."

"And you don't like it." Harry repeated Draco for the second time, and the boy was starting to get a little irritated.

"No. It's quite vile, if I'm being honest." As soon as the words left him, Draco found his mouth full of the chocolate bar and Harry's fingers. It startled him so badly that he accidently clamped his teeth on Harry's fingers, causing the younger boy to yelp with pain. As soon as he realized what he'd done, Draco's mouth flew open and Harry yanked his hand away and cradled it to his chest.

"What'd you go and do that for, git?!" Harry exclaimed and wiped the leftover chocolate on Draco's pants leg discretely, making sure to get it smeared a little on his shoe for payback.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" The boys had a silent staring match, and end the end, they both ended up with stitches in their sides from laughing so much.

"Harry! There you are! I was so worried when the lights went out!" Remus pulled Harry up by his shoulders and hugged him to his chest. The older man then pulled away and proceeded to search his son for injuries.

"We're fine. I heard Hagrid yelling, so we decided to search for him. After the lights went out, it was hard to see so…" Harry looked over at Draco, who was dusting himself off after sitting on the ground.

"We? Ah, Lucius' son, I presume?" Draco nodded at Remus, but stayed silent.

"Mr. Malfoy's son? That's why you look so much like him. Yes, that makes sense, I suppose." Harry turned to the blonde and examined him from head to toe, noting his almost white-blonde hair and lithe body. However, his face was less harsh, with less lines and it was rounder, baby-like almost. He stood with the confidence Lucius had, but Harry could see that it took a lot for him to be able to do it.

"So you do know a bit about the wizarding world! Of course you do. I can't believe I fell for that act." Draco looked furious, his blue-steel grey eyes blazing silver, and his mouth twisting up harshly.

"What are you talking about? What act?" Remus tried to clutch Harry to his chest, but the raven haired boy just pulled away to stand directly in front of Draco.

"I just met him earlier, actually. He was with the black haired man-Snape?-and Dumbledore when I woke up." Harry's tone was pleading, like he was begging Draco to believe him, and the blonde boy's face softened a bit, but his mouth was still a rueful smile. Harry reached his hand out to Draco and touched his hand, urging him to speak.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just not used to someone not knowing about my world, I guess. It's just a really big shock." Draco looked genuinely sorry, and Harry felt a little bit guilty for not telling him about meeting his father earlier, but he didn't make the connection until just a minute ago.

"Friends?" Harry stuck out his hand impatiently, not willing to take no for an answer.

"Of course." Draco took his hand and the boys shook.

"Ahem." A cleared throat brought the boys out of their private world, startling them. Dumbledore was smiling, his eyes twinkling and his beard twitching like it was a living thing. Remus, on the other hand, was scowling at the young Malfoy, not because he disliked him, but because the boys were still smiling at each other, and he hadn't gotten so much as a 'Hello, Remus', or any acknowledgement, really. The boys jumped away from each other with a yelp, and the Headmaster laughed heartily, his belly jiggling his robes.

"Well, now that we've found our 'kidnap victim' as Remus so eloquently put it, I think we should call it a day. Remus, if you don't mind, I would like you to take both Harry and Draco with you, as Lucius and I still have business to attend to. Draco, would that be an issue?" Both of the boys looked excitedly at the other, and then at Dumbledore, who was also looking pleased with himself.

"No, I think that would be fine." Draco couldn't hide his delight at being able to spend some time with his new found friend.

"Harry, Draco, I need you both to be very nice to Remus, as he has had a most trying day. Please, don't give him much trouble." Dumbledore quickly smiled at the boys, and then nodded at Remus. With a _POP!_ he disappeared, leaving Harry extremely confused.

"Well boys, each of you take a hand." And with another _Pop!_ , they too, disappeared.


	3. Little Prongslet

**A/N: As always, the characters in this fic all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling.**

 **Sorry it's been forever and three days since I've posted; however, I'm going to try to post more regularly.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Edited 5/26/16**

 _Chapter 3_

Harry felt off. His stomach had flipped and something pulled at his navel as soon as he and Draco had grabbed Remus' hand. The hallway had started to swirl and blur until nothing was visible but his companions. However, the twirling stopped as soon as it had started, only they were in a completely different room. This one was a rich, vibrant red, with a fireplace taking up one whole wall. In front of the hearth was a black plush couch with comfy looking overstuffed chairs in the same color on either side.

"What the _**bloody hell**_ was that?" Harry had landed with an _oomph!_ on the hardwood floor, with Draco falling on top of him. Obviously, neither had been expecting gravity to suddenly push them to the ground. It was weird enough to be a wizard and to see magic, but to actually be able to teleport to different places was enough to make Harry's head spin.

"That, Harry, was apparition. Simply put, we just jumped from one place to another without losing more than three seconds of our lives. When you turn seventeen in the wizarding world, you are given the privilege of taking a test to gain this ability. However, until then, it must not be attempted." A voice spoke from behind the boys, and soon there were hands grabbing at Harry's shoulders, plucking him up from the floor, and leaving Draco to pick himself up and dust off.

"It's been such a long time, prongslet. We've all missed you dearly." A man, no older than 30 with tears shining in his eyes, ran both of his hands from the sides of Harry's hands to his neck, only stopping when his left hand brushed his lightning bolt scar. A tear dripped down his face, and soon Harry found himself being crushed to the man's chest while his body quaked with sobs.

"Whosprongslet?Doiknowyou?Pleasestophuggingme!" Harry tried talking into the man's chest, but soon realized no one could hear him, so he pushed the crying man away and tried again, but before he could talk, he was smothered by the blubbering man for the second time.

"Hey! Get Off!" Harry pushed the lunatic away one more time, putting some distance between him and the man so he could speak without being attacked.

"Who are you? What is this place? What's a 'Prongslet'?" With each word he said, Harry's voice got higher and louder, until he was practically screeching. He felt something touch his wrist and turned to see Draco trying to get him to calm down. Harry took a deep breath and then blew it out harshly. He was by no stretch of the imagination relaxed, but he was no longer screaming-which was a definite plus. Draco stepped up to Harry's side, not willing to let his new friend face whatever answers he was going to get alone.

"I am Sirius Black, and this" The man flung out his arms, motioning to the room around him,"is 12 Grimmauld Place." The tears that had been running freely were now slowly drying on the man's cheeks, and a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Who." His eyes were now twinkling and his smile was now so wide, Harry wondered if his mouth would split.

"Pardon?" _What did he mean, Who?_

"You asked me what a Prongslet was, but Prongslet is a _who_ not a _what_." The man swaggered over to what Harry presumed to be the liquor cabinet and poured two small glasses of amber liquid. He tilted his head towards Remus, who said something under his breath that had one of the glasses floating over to him.

"Thanks, Padfoot." Sirius nodded and then turned his attention back to Harry, who was getting more confused each passing second.

"Okay then, Who's Prongslet?" Draco was the first to ask, beating Harry to it.

"Harry, of course. Who else could it be? Moony, are you sure this is our Harry? He seems a little bit...odd." At that, Harry's head flew up from its previous floor-looking position and he he stared at Sirius, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm odd?" Harry pointed at his own chest, the sarcasm dripping from his words. "You people are the odd ones. All I wanted was one normal birthday. I wanted my Aunt to wake me up with a cake, and my Uncle to smile when I came down the stairs like they do for their son. Instead, I got an overly large man busting down our cabin door and telling me I'm a _wizard_ , my cousin eating the only present I got and growing a tail, getting told I have not one, not two, but three parents; and to top all of that off, I get some weird man hugging me and calling me Prongslet while crying all over me!" By the time Harry was done, his chest was heaving and his eyes were fiery green orbs, but they also had tears brimming in them. Sometime during the yelling, Draco had dropped Harry's shaking hand and backed away from him, which hurt the raven haired boy more than anything else that had happened in the last 48 hours.

Sirius surprised Harry for the third time that night.

He hugged him tightly and apologized for everything. Even the things that were out of his control. He let Harry sob into his chest while he murmured how much he loved his Prongslet over and over again until the tears were dried tracks on Harry's cheeks and he was no longer sobbing. Neither one of them realized that while they were gaining the other's trust, Remus was standing silently off to the side with watery tracks down his cheeks while he looked down on the only picture he still had of his family. Of Lily. Of James. Of Harry as a baby.

Seeing Harry like that had surprised Draco. His hair had completely stood up on it's ends, and electricity had pulsed from his hands, so much so that Draco had been forced to let go of the hand he was holding. Harry had cast him a hurt look over his shoulder, but then went back to yelling. Soon, both Harry and Sirius were on the floor, crying and hugging. A tiny pang of jealousy shot through Draco because he wasn't the one comforting Harry, but he mentally shook himself.

"Draco?" Remus spoke softly at the blond's shoulder, startling him.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we leave them alone for a little bit. I have something to discuss with you, anyway." Draco nodded and the two left the parlor room. The two boys, however, didn't even notice. The boy followed Remus to an open room, what looked like a study. It was completely decorated in golds and deep, wine reds. The imposing wooden desk stood right in the middle of the large room, sitting right in front of a brown leather chair big enough for Merlin himself. The walls were lined with newspaper clippings of Harry's father and mother, and the boy as a baby. Strings were attached to each piece, all going back to one place: the Ministry.

"We were trying to find Harry, see. Sirius guessed the Minister of Magic had something to do with our boy's disappearance, but we could never link anything to them. This map didn't really help us any, but we left it up just in case one of us thought of something. Sirius and I have spent years trying to get our Prongslet back, but it seemed like everything was against us, until Dumbledore sent him his letter, of course. What I still can't believe is that Albus hid Harry from us for all of these years, without ever telling us anything. I'm torn between outrage and amazement, really." Remus was rambling now, so Draco held up a shushing hand so he could speak.

"What is it that needs to be said, Remus?" Draco was used to having adults marvel at how well-spoken and mannered he was, but now was one of those times were all of those lessons his father had taught him came in handy.

"Ah, yes. Well, since you seem to have become friends, I would like to ask you to watch over Harry during school when we can't. See, I'm working under Hagrid right now as Assistant Grounds Keeper, so I will be at the school quite often, however, I won't be there all of the time. Sirius, on the other hand, isn't technically allowed within 100 meters of the school grounds because of a certain-"Ahem,"Shall we say, incident involving our graduating class. Can I count on you?" Remus' eyes were flashing a yellow-gold that reminded Draco of the moon. He was flushed as well, which was an almost sure indicator that the man was coming down with some sort of sickness. _Must remember to mention this to that Sirius bloke,_ Draco jotted this little note down in his Mental Notebook.

"I don't really see the point in asking. Of course I'll keep Harry out of trouble. We're friends."

Around Midnight, Harry and Draco were shown to their respective rooms. Harry had a timid smile on his face, but it was the first one Draco had seen since they had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Uhm, goodnight Draco. See you in the morning?" His timid smile grew just a little bit.

"Well we're right across from each other, aren't we?" The blonde gave a quick smile and a two finger wave before scampering into his room, softly closing the door.

Draco's room was a spacious suite with a built in dining room, and an adjacent kitchen, as well as a small sitting area. The walls in the extravagant room were painted a steel blue. A roaring fire burned in the fireplace, which was surrounded by several fluffy-looking eggshell armchairs. Through a small, well concealed door was the bedroom outfitted in soothing tones of sage and lavender, along with small touches of silver. The bed was large, taking up most of the space and pointed directly at the large bay window, which overlooked the only garden that Draco's eyes could see. Quickly, Draco shucked his pants and shirt, folded them and laid them neatly on the small chest at the end of the bed. Standing in nothing but his boxers, he went in search of a bathroom, because the urge to tinkle had taken over his brain. The first door to the right of the bed proved to be a linen closet of sorts, while the one to the left was a walk in closet, that was noticeably full-overstuffed even. The only choice left was the smaller of the three doors in the regular closet, one that didn't really seem like a bathroom-type door. How wrong Draco was though. The sprawling expanse of the bathroom was the most glorious thing he had seen since entering the formidable manor, and judging by his floating vision, it would probably be like that for some time. After relieving himself-which was indeed amazing-Draco took a good full look at the impressive water closet. The shower was the most impressive item in the bathroom. The boy couldn't wait to get some clean clothes to try it out, but sadly, that would have to wait 'til in the morning. He cast on more longing look at shower, then headed off to the comfortable looking bed.

His forehead was on _fire._ The pain had seeped into his dream of flying, of being able to run his hands through clouds and walk on air. But then he was falling. The ground was looming black mass, waiting for Harry to finally come down where he belonged, on the ground. The earth was calling for him, begging him to come back down and accept that he. Could no longer fly. Why was he in so much pain? The ground was coming fast and his whole body felt like it was engulfed in flames, as if some one had used him as a torch. His forehead was what hurt the most, though. The pain seemed to be radiation out from that point and spreading to his arms and legs. He was thumped on the head by something, and the boy jerked awake to see lovely grey eyes peering into his own. Draco's shoulders were shaking, his mouth quivering slightly.

"Harry, a-a-are you okay? Your screams were so terrifying I thought something was surely trying to kill you!" Draco's words suddenly huffed out of his mouth, and he threw himself at Harry, nearly beheading him with his small shoulder. The boy's blonde hair traveled into Harry's mouth, trying to jump down his throat.

"Draco-" Harry paused to spit the blond hair out of his mouth "-What're you talking about?"

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock**_ **.**


	4. Innocent Concern

A/N:As always, this is a complete work of fiction, and all characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling.

For the most part, this chapter is just fluff, but be prepared for the next one. (:

Previously:

.Knock.

Chapter Four

"Harry, are you alright? Harry?" Sirius' voice filled Harry's bedroom only seconds before he opened the door. Draco-realizing he was still sitting astride Harry-quickly rolled onto the unoccupied side of the bed and sat up. He didn't, however, let go of the smaller boy's hand.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes, I'm perfectly fine, as you can see. I really don't understand what happened. One minute I was asleep, and the next, Draco's bursting into my room like a madman, followed by you." Harry huffed indignantly and ruffled his sleep-tangled hair with his unheld hand.

"Well, me and Remy both heard you all the way in our rooms." Sirius, realizing how that sounded, explained more. "Our separate rooms." Although, Sirius added to himself, I wouldn't mind sharing a room-and a bed-with Remus.

"Right, well I'm fine. I don't know what all three of you think you heard, but it certainly wasn't me. I was sleeping, obviously." Harry, not really a happy to be awake type of person, was borderline agitated that he couldn't just go back to sleep.

"Both of you, I need you to listen to me. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, but I'm perfectly content to just get back to sleeping, if you don't mind. So please, bugger off now." Yes, Harry realized he sounded a little pratish, but at this point in time, he didn't much care.

"I'm staying." Draco scooted under the covers and rolled over so his back was to Harry. Sirius, however, nodded and walked out, quietly closing the large bedroom door behind him.

"No, you're going back to your room, and I'm going to sleep. Alone." The raven-haired boy poked at the blonde's impatiently, but the boy didn't move even a muscle.

"Nope. Staying," the boy's sentence was interrupted with a large, soundless yawn,"right 'ere." With that, the duvet was pulled up to his neck, and the boy was out like a light.

"Bollocks." Might as well ignore him, Harry sighed to himself. He also turned so the two boys' backs were facing each other and soon was lulled to sleep by the sound of Draco's soft breathing.

When Draco awoke, two things became achingly clear: he was not in his own bed, and he was not alone. The first problem could be easily remedied, but the second...He was scared to open his eyes. Sometimes, out of pure habit, he would find himself asleep in his father's library, as that was where he fell asleep more than his own room. Waking with another, well, it was honestly something he wasn't used to. As he became aware of his surroundings, Draco realized he was wrapped around a younger boy, who was much smaller than he was. The smaller boy's raven-black hair stuck out at all angles, tickling Draco's nose. Ah, his mysterious bed partner's identity finally returned to him, I forgot I slept with Harry last night after his nightmare. Harry stirred under Draco's arm, but he didn't wake up. In fact, the boy only snuggled his head farther into the blonde's chest and sighed. A blush crept up Draco's neck until his whole face resembled a ripe tomato. Since Harry had slept very little the previous night, Draco decided to just let this slide for now. So, true to Malfoy fashion, he wholeheartedly ignored the problem and went back to sleep.

"H-Harry?" Draco's drowsy voice was the first thing Harry was aware of. Next, he felt the heat from Draco's body radiating from him. He was so warm! Honestly, Draco was like a human furnace, but it was kind of comforting. Harry, not being of completely sound mind, just cuddled back into Draco to sleep some more.

The next time Harry woke up, Draco was already gone and the bed was cold where he'd been. He sat up and pulled his discarded shirt on. He followed the noise, and his stomach, in the direction of what he thought was the dining room. He had to make several turns, and even had to go through some different rooms just to make it there. One room he made a note to come back to. It had floor to ceiling bookshelves, with comfy looking chairs. The bookcases were completely surrounding the room, except for the large opening for the door and the bay windows that also reached the ceiling and floor. From here, Harry could see how far the grounds stretched, and everything it held. On his left, what looked like an American football field with oddly shaped goals. The left had a barn, driveway, and even an extremely large lake from what Harry could tell. Harry quickly shook thoughts of the wonderous room from his head and continued his search for answers and food, but mostly food.

The raven-haired boy opened one last door. It revealed to him a huge table with several tall-backed chairs, copious amounts of food, and the source of all the noise. Sirius was sitting at the head of the table, surrounded by Draco, Remus, and food. Draco looked up when he heard the door open and waved Harry over to him. The blonde looked like he had showered and changed his clothes, while Harry was still in yesterday's outfit and hadn't even bothered to brush his teeth.

"G'morning." Harry mumbled, sitting next to Draco and pulling what looked like some sort of egg, bacon, and sausage concoction to him. A pop sounded from the younger boy's right, and he jumped, spilling the scoop of breakfast he had been trying to put on his plate. A child sized greenish-brown thing had appeared and swooped onto the table to clean up the mess Harry had made.

"Kreacher!" Sirius half laughed, half yelled at the thing, but Harry was still too surprised to do much of anything.

"Get down from there! You can clean it up when we're finished." Sirius wasn't the only one laughing. Harry could see Draco's shoulders shaking in his peripheral, and Remus was trying-and failing-to hide his chuckles in his cup of tea.

"Filthy half-breeds." Was the only thing Kreacher spat before leaving with another pop. Again, Harry flinched at the sound, but thankfully, he had no food to toss this time.

"W-well," Sirius tried talking, but every word he said came with a snicker,"we were thinking of heading to Diagon Alley again after breakfast, since you didn't get what you needed yesterday, and school starts tomorrow." Draco's face drooped a little, and Harry could tell he was thinking he'd have to leave already.

"Draco, we owled your father earlier and he said it was fine to take you with us. He also said to just put you on the train with Harry because he had some business to take care of in Bulgaria." Upon hearing that, the blonde's face was again alight with happiness, and Harry smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Harry, go ahead and finish eating, then go get washed up and changed. Did you end up pulling any money from your vault yesterday?" Harry shook his head no and stuffed another bite into his mouth.

"Alright. Draco, what about you?"

"Yes, sir. We visited our vaults before Father went to his meeting."

"Well then, boys, I think it's shaping up to be a particularly great day." Sirius stood, clapped Harry on the shoulder, and sauntered from the room chuckling.


End file.
